Table Top Adventures
by InkMore
Summary: Team JNPR decides to entertain themselves and play Ren's favorite game: Behemoths and Bastions. Jaune as the incompetent cleric, Pyrrha as a possessive rogue, Nora as a wizard(?), and finally Ren as their Bastion Master. Only trouble and chaos can ensue. Will they ever complete a quest? [Dungeons and Dragons]
1. Campaign 1

_**Recently inspire by a Dungeon's and Dragon's game I played and figured man wouldn't it be funny if team JNPR played some sort of variation of it. Then this happened. I hope you enjoy the story. Reviews and criticism always welcome. Suggestions on what quests or monsters even more so.**_

[Context]_  
Story Narration  
_Actual Story

* * *

_Far in a distant land the kingdom of Folkloren is in peril as an evil sorceress has kidnapped the beloved princess Celia. The princess, unmatched in beauty, also has the powers to call forth rain and blessed the lands with bountiful crops. The sorceress wishes to harness that very power. The king has sent many knights and nobles to send back his beloved daughter but alas neither his subjects or his daughter ever came back. Desperate and coveting his daughter's safety he has asked for the bravest warriors and adventurers to go defeat the sorceress and rescue back his daughter. Lucky for the king three adventurers beckon to the call..._

Ren gave relieved himself with a small breath of air as he finished his monologue. He studied his three teammates next to him on a table filled with maps, scraps of paper, and a few hand books. Today they were commemorating a special day. Ren would be hosting his first Behemoths and Bastions or as the familiar users would call it: BnB. Behemoths and Bastions is the pinnacle of fantasy table-top role playing game. It embarks players on an adventure, using their skill, guile, and most importantly their imagination to fend off the challenges the quest has in store for them. The Bastion Master, BM for short , is the games story-teller and game's referee. The BM dictates what is going around the world, act as its inhabitants, and overall set the stage for the adventurers. Today Ren can finally be the BM as his fore fathers have prophesied. Not really but, ever since leaving his BnB group from his home town, Ren had a giant itch to continue his beloved hobby and now he had 3 willing players.

Jaune was looking at his character sheet with slight confusion. He has heard the game before and have seen a few games played before at the library study rooms being played by other people. However watching people play and actually playing is two completely different things. Jaune was studying his character sheet again. His class was a cleric, a healer and a fierce fighter in capable hands. Jaune imagined that every game needed a healer, especially a first campaign, so he took the mantle of the merciful medic. His equipment was a standard mail armor, a war mace, and a shield bearing no crest. Jaune was worried he wouldn't be much help due to his inexperience and would hamper the session. He turned to Pyrrha to see if she was fairing any better then him.

In Pyrrha's mind she had already read of all the player's handbook and familiarized herself on how the game flows. She decided that playing as a rogue would yield the best results for maximum entertainment and contribution for the team. Pyrrha was a bit skeptical on playing a rogue at first but, she figured she should deviate from what she would usually do and possibly approach problems through other means. She would have to thank Ren for the mental exercise later. Her character wielded two short swords, a dagger, and a bow along with a quiver of arrows. Pyrrha looked at her sheet with satisfaction and was ready for the campaign looking at Ren with eager eyes.

Then there was Nora, who Ren knew all too well with her antics, was just waiting for the other two to get ready. Nora was no newcomer playing Behemoths and Bastion as she played with Ren before who was constantly glued next to him and suffice to say made the game a lot more entertaining for the players, and frustrating for the BM. She didn't glance through her paper a second time as she has done this countless times with Ren and his group before going to Beacon. Nora was the veteran player amongst the three and while most veterans would help teach the game play for new players, Nora wouldn't. Not on purpose of course but, she is too engrossed in making Ren's campaign a living hell as she has for every other campaign. Ren was staring at her as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand while wearing a wide suspicious grin.

"Ahem alright...Let us begin." Ren declared, everyone else nodded in agreement ready to participate in an old past time favorite.

_The throne room glistened softly as the sun covered the immense chamber. At the end of the room was the actual throne along with two other seats next to it. Sitting on the throne was the King, weary and tired from worry of the well being of his daughter, next to him was the Queen who tried her best comforting the king of his ill-broken heart. The last seat was meant for the missing princess. Interrupted by your presence he looks at you three with unimpressed eyes. The King leaned forward..._

_"And who may you three be?"_

Ren looked at the three who were still absorbing the story. Ren signaled with his eye to Jaune to introduce himself as oral interaction was a major part of the game.

"Oh. Um. My bad. Hello my name is Jaune and I am a, " Jaune looked at his character sheet again for clarification, " I am a cleric and I wish to save your princess."

'He doesn't have to use his real name.' Thought Ren but he was a newcomer and was given leniency.

"_Cleric Jaune, I am humble for you to travel so far in hope to save my princess from the clutches of the vile sorceress. Surely the Almighty One has sent you to rid of her for good and return my dear Celia back to us."_

"Sure yeah let's go with that." Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know why but he felt embarrassed by his kind praise.

_"Who be your companions? Comrades perhaps?"_

"Aye good king, a comrade indeed. I am Pyrrha, Jaune's faithful companion and long time **partner**. I've had traveled many years with Jaune even before his following into the Clergy. Ever since he saved my life from my former gang I've felt that to return the favor by protecting his life as he did with me." Pyrrha said clearly and professionally.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha bewilderingly. "I did?"

"Yes Jaune you did... well for the back story at least." She answered back with a smile.

Ren was impressed with Pyrrha's enthusiasm and preparedness. She even developed some form of back story and goals for her character. Sure it was cliché for his liking but, it was the thought that counts. However the emphasis on the partner was scratching back of Ren's mind but, he had more troubling matters to deal with.

_The king stares intently on the last visitor who had remained quiet through their introductions._

"Who would you be traveler? Friend or Foe."

Finally Nora's turn did she finally propped herself upright on her chair hands on the table. "I. AM. ZOKTOR. THE DESTROYER." Nora's voice hit a low menacing octave as she told her name.

.

"Zoktor the Destroyer? Really Nora?" Ren said looking at her with cold expression. "You couldn't choose another name?"

"Yes..." She said back mimicking a defiant brute.

"Nora give me your character sheet." Ren said maintaining his anger to a minimum as he reached for his childhood friend's character sheet. Nora happily gave it to him with little resistance aside the playful smile she always carries with her. Paper in hand Ren took a quick look on it only to be shock.

**Character Name: ZOKTOR THE DESTROYER**  
**Player Name: Nora Valkyrie (future wife of Ren bitches!)**  
**Character Class: Wizard**

**Stats-**  
**Strength: 18**  
**Dexterity:12  
Constitution:15**  
**Intelligence:9**  
**Wisdom:8**  
**Charisma:11**

**Known Spells:**  
**Fist**

**Items:**  
**Survival Gear**  
**Rations**  
**Hammer Staff ( a long branch with a hammer tied to the end of it)**  
**Water Pouch**

Ren looked back up at Nora. "Nora you do realize you are a magic user with hardly any intelligence or even a spell...what is 'fist' even supposed to mean?"

"You'll see!" She brimmed back brightly not even phased of Ren's displeasure. The BM could only sigh in defeat and continued on with the campaign.

_The King and Queen ignored the mad self proclaimed mage. Each passing day meant more harm may come to his princess if she hasn't died yet. He would take any help due to the lack of manpower and time was running short. _

_" Go forth north from the end of the city gates. There you will find the Evil sorceress lair and my daughter. I shall reward you all greatly if you come back successful!"_

_As the adventures left the King looked at the three adventurers with worried eyes. He has sent many warriors,knights, and mages to save his daughter and none came back. His heart panged in pain as he felt he sent another three to their early deaths. He took a locket out underneath his robes and with his battered and scarred hands did he press on the button revealing what was inside. A picture of himself, his wife, and his beautiful daughter Celia on one side. On the other side was him and another woman who had long raven hair and green eyes. He caressed the picture of his daughter before closing it hoping it would bring luck and a safe return._

_"May the Lord have mercy on these brave adventurers, for my enemies won't."_


	2. Campaign 1 pt 2

_Wow got a lot of positive feedback. Glad to see people love the concept. This session will probably be 1 or 2 more chapters long before a new session and possibly new characters joining the wonderful world of Behemoths and Bastions. Velvet the Barbarian anyone?_

I'm always open to new ideals, monsters, and concepts. Reviews and criticism always welcome.

Notes_  
Quest Story  
_Actual Story

* * *

_The city gates of the Kingdom of Folkloren was grand and gothic. Above the arc of the gate held a metal template. Inscribed on it was the words of the first King when he first ruled: "Enter thy paradise for outside these gates you'll find none." His words held true during the Genesis War but, now is a more peaceful time. Well __**was**__ a more peaceful time. Prepared and well rested from staying in the inn the travelers stared at awe again of the grand entrance of the city gates. Beyond the city gates were the grasslands that many merchants and adventurers alike traverse through along the main road. As awe-inspiring the kingdom was, it was a mere pebble amongst the unknown wonders beyond the kingdom's borders. How would you like to proceed?_

Ren finished with a polite tone as he shuffled through the papers he painstakingly prepared. Various scenarious, encounters, monsters, and side events for him to deal accordingly with each action the players decide to take. For good or worst. He gave a small prayer in hopes he wouldn't have to throw away three weekends worth of comprehensive planning because of a certain someones antics.

'There is always one.' Ren thought out. "Sadly I like this one also."

"What was that?" Jaune said seemingly ready to venture forth the wilderness to rescue the princess.

"Huh? I'm asking you guys on how you would want to proceed." He lied looking at the three.

"Are we just going to walk to the tower or can we be provided with some transportation?" Pyrrha asked the BM kindly hoping it would sway to their favor.

Ren looked up at her and silently contemplated on her question. "The king sadly has no more spare horses to give freely however he did give your party 50 gold each for your troubles."

"Hmm we can buy some horses." Jaune said positively "Is that fine with you guys?"

"Sound ideal Jaune." Pyrrha said who then turned to Nora to see if she would agree as well. "Are you going to buy a horse?"

Nora contemplated on the decision for only a second. Determined with her choice she looked up to Ren and said, "I like to separate from the group momentarily but, will join them when they set off to leave."

Ren looked at her orange-hair friend with suspicion at first but, the request itself was standard.

"That brings up a good point. It's normal for parties to sometimes be separated but, unless they told what they did when they have been apart you won't know." Ren carefully explained. "In-Character knowledge vs. Player knowledge...Knowing to differentiate these is an important factor on how well a role player you would be."

Both Pyrrha and Jaune took Ren's words seriously. "So let me start off with you two first...and then I'll deal with Nora later."

_Feeling that travel by foot was inadequate for such a perilous journey, the two adventurers venture around the stables of merchants and farmers to see if they have spare mares to lend for their noble journey. It didn't take long for them to stumble on to a horse breeder, a fine hard working woman who recently lost her husband who also went to search for the princess yet failed. Thankfully her husband has taught her the trade of his work and currently has many spare colts to give but, for a price.  
_

"_What's the horses worth to yah fellows." The horse proprietress said judging the two newcomers if they were worth her time. "Yah see here, I only breed the finest and fastest horse of all of Folkloren, so I don't want any windah shoppers here. Bad for business."_

"How much gold for two decent horses that can get us to the Sorceress's tower?" Jaune said in a semi-confident manner to Ren who played the Horse Breeder.

"You guys are playing your gender's as well right?" Ren tried asking innocently. Pyrrha and Jaune both looked at each other and shrugged and then turned back to Ren to give them a nod.

Ren cracked a smile which quickly came back to his usual demeanor and decided to give Jaune a taste of role playing.

_"I reckon you two nutfillers don't even have a speck of gold on yah to purchase even the lamest horse I got here." She then took a moment to look at the cleric for a moment, assessing him for qualities she would find well to her._

"I can however can settle on a deal." The trainer said rubbing her chin while still eying on Jaune. "What do you say I'll lend you a horse for 100 gold each. That's the fairest price you'll get and I guarantee you that no one will settle lower. "

"That's almost all our money!?" Jaune said almost hammering the table with his fist. "How about 50 for 2 and a favor?"

"Surely that's fair." Pyrrha added in. "Deal?"

_The trainer would have no such deal. She however had something else in mind. "I reckon to give you the horse for 50 gold but in return I want you to stay and help the ranch out." Her slender worked worn fingers pointing at Jaune. "Who knows maybe you'll find it hospitable here."_

"Eh me?" Jaune thinking he heard mistakenly. Pyrrha on the other hand raised an eyebrow and collectively guessed that Ren was trying to be a dick towards her, or at least her character. Nonetheless she would have none of that.

"_Yes you. A strong man is needed in the ranch. A man of the cloth should be happy that his god has led you all the way to me for the end of your journey." The trainer tried to push on. After her husband died on the line of his kingdom she has grown lonely and longing for companionship. Their were hardly any single or capable men that suited her at least in the kingdom. Any longer and the horses she cares for would be seen in a different light._

"I'm flattered mam but," Jaune took a moment to construct his phrase in how his cleric would speak. He wanted to be an excellent sport with Ren after all. "I only go where evil is afoot and right what was unjustifiably wronged. The only thing I need is good companionship to face the harsh obstacles beset onto me."

Pyrrha gave a lighthearted smile. Jaune may have said it for his cleric but, deep down she knew it his words meant a lot more. Ren on the other hand was rotating through options of dialogue to throw at the adventurers.

" _Am I not a fine women along with a thriving business no less to be denied?" This time the trainer was close to the cleric seducing him as she caressed her finger along Jaune's cheek.  
_  
"Roll a will save Jaune to resist her temptation." Ren said flatly.

"Wait what?" Jaune said as he looked through his character sheet on his will save. "Alright rolling." The young hunter grabbed a loaned 20 sided dice from Ren, shook it around his hands before finally letting it roll across the table. All four leaned forward to see the roll of his dice.

**D20: 5**

"Along with +2 modifier it will be 7." Jaune calculated and frowned. Ren was unimpressed with his roll and described on what had happened.

_The cleric would soon have second thoughts after feeling the touch of a women for so long. Feeling tired from his journey he felt that the horse trainer words held truth to him. Maybe it was time for him to settle down. The trainer was more then willing to accept him and maybe it would be more enjoyable then fighting on the front line against evil._

"Hmmm I'd like to 'intimidate' the horse breeder." Pyrrha chipped in solemnly. Ren looked at her but, again Pyrrha was a model player so the suspicious subsided.

"Roll." A few seconds later the dice was thrown and set. Again the four looked on the ivory colored dice.

**D20: 18**

Ren stared at the number intently for a few seconds before accepting it. "Alright Pyrrha how do you intimidate her? Make it good will you."

Upon request Pyrrha went out of her seat and walked towards Ren. Her innocent smile hide the malicious intent upon the NPC. She leaned close to Ren's ear cupping her hand to make sure none but, the BM can hear.

"Now listen hear you gutless cunt. Unless we don't leave this kingdom on horseback I'll make sure my favorite dagger makes your way into your heart were I'll slowly twist it to see your life slowly fade away from your eyes. So do me a favor and take our 50 gold and give us two horses if you know what's good for you." She venomously said. " Oh and secondly. You see that man there? The cleric. The man you were shamelessly flirting with. He's mine. The only lady he'll be wenching is me and me alone got it?"

Pyrrha played for keeps and her professionalism showed for that.

Ren looked at Pyrrha with wides eyes , silent as he was afraid he'd provoked another intimidation from her.

_The women terrified by the female rogue's word readied two horses. She even supplied them with horse feed and 2 saddles. Also the trainer no longer looks at you longingly but, in fear Jaune. So even if you are still seduced she won't let you stay with her._

"Wow Pyrrha what did you say to her?" Jaune asked.

"I only said please." Pyrrha lied sitting back down in her own chair.

Now saddled and on horseback they were waiting for Nora who was still in-character off somewhere and in real life devouring a bowl of chips.

"Ish it my tern?" Nora said mouth filled with chips.

"Yes Nora."Nora quickly grabbed her pencil and ripped a sheet of paper. She then quickly scribbled a message and handed it off to Ren. Upon receiving said paper he planted his face on his palm and let out a deep sigh. Inside the paper read.

** I go back to the castle and steal a war horse. They got war horses right? Yeah I want me them babies.**

"God Nora really?" He was answered with a viciously playful nod, chips still inside her mouth.

"Fine roll but, remember if you fail I will definitely make you suffer the consequences."

Nora didn't take use Ren's dice but, instead grabbed her own in which she took out from her felt-purple pouch tied closed by a small gold rope. She let two fingers slip through the small opening slowly opening the pouch till she felt her most prized possession. A custom made pink twenty sided dice engraved with white cursive numbers.

"Mama needs me new ride." Dice in hand she rolled her fate.

And much to Ren's horror it was as Nora wished.

Natural. Freaking. 20.

"Fine you succeeded." Ren said paper covering his face from the unfiltered anger he was going through.

_As the two party members waited for the last member at the gate you start to hear thundering steps. The two look back as you watch Zoktor The Destroyer riding on top of a black warhorse. The mare was vicious and yearned for violence as it occasionally ripped the dirt from the ground with it's mighty hooves. Each breath was visible, blowing small gusts through its flaring nostrils. Eyes red as blood as it stared off towards outside ready to set off._

"Nora?" Both Jaune and Pyrrha asked looking on how she was able to achieve such a magnificent and terrifying beast.

"Zoktor rides with style." Nora answered.

Satisfied with their means of travel both set off towards the Sorceress's tower.

The journey was a bit long as Ren described that it would be 2 days worth of travel if they decided to push their horses to the limit. Not risking to harm the horses they decided to play it carefully. However travel aside for the most part the roads were safe from any visual. That was until they saw a small caravan with only the rider visible.

_The caravan, from the looks of it, was badly in shape. Holes filled the top of the roof indicating a small skirmish just recently happened. The driver was holding the reign of it's horse with one hand as he held a bloodied cloth on the wound of his sides._

_"Oh travelers please don't harm me. I'm poor and only this caravan has only cheap goods that no merchant would like to buy." The driver said as he saw the three approaching travelers._

Jaune, being the dutiful cleric, made it clear that he and his party meant no harm (he wasn't sure of Nora). "What has happened?"

"_Oh please kind strangers please help the other caravans. I was traveling with a group of merchants until a bunch of bandit's came out from the forest ye yonder and attacked us." The man said teary eyed. "There are women and children there. I ran like a coward but, I seek for help."_

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Nora looked at each other and nodded in agreement to help the pleading man.

"Worry naught kind sir, we'll stop the marauders and put them to justice." Jaune said boldly.

Soon the three set off to find the attacked caravans, kill the sorceress, and rescue the princess. Simple right? Wrong.

For Nora had different plans.


	3. Campaign 1 pt 3

_A nice chapter of plain ol' violence. Last chapter for the campaign is next. Tell me your thoughts!  
_

* * *

_It isn't long for your party to see the smoke of a burning caravan. The merchant travelers were attacked from outskirts of the kingdom where the tall forests gave ample covers for an ambush. The party (you guys) have circled around, hiding yourselves from the bandits as they round up the hostages. Three are merchants, plump as a midsize dire bear, kneeling on the ground begging to be spared There are also a mother and a child next to the merchants, the child holding back his tears. Two bodies bloodied and down on the ground could only be presumed to be either their body guards or those that have resisted. You spot three bandits covered in fur pelts, light armor, and wielding bloody axes. Two next to the horses and one near the hostages. The forest provides you cover and they have not yet realized your party is present. Use this to your advantage Jaune and Pyrrha. How would you adventurers proceed._

Ren gave them a crude drawing of the field, where the enemies where, where the hostages where, and lastly where they were. Jaune, Pyrrha and even Nora studied the battlefield planning ways to ensure victory.

"Does saving the hostages matter?" Pyrrha asked the BM.

To most decent human beings saving the hostages would be part of the plan. However Pyrrha wasn't playing a decent being, she was playing "Pyrrha 'Cutthroat' Nikos" (again Ren would had to remind them that they don't have to use their real names). Real life Pyrrha is kind, humble, and professional. Behemoths and Bastion's Pyrrha is ruthless, pragmatic, and devious. The only reason what's stopping Pyrrha from just killing everyone and looting their worldly possessions was because of her secret infatuation with the good doer cleric who would sadly frown on her actions, and possibly turn against her. A characteristic that greatly amused Ren.

"All actions have a consequences and benefits." Ren calmly stated. "It is you as the individual, on how would your character act, and weighting the options."

Jaune didn't even give himself a second to think. "Of course we'll save them. If someone needs help it is our duty to see to it."

Pyrrha can imagine her character giving a disapproving look to the blonde boy but, then again her character would follow this cleric to hell and back. If Jaune proved more to himself as a capable leader maybe she would too in the real world. Nora remained disturbingly quiet for Ren's sake.

"Pyrrha you shoot the guard near the hostages." Jaune taking the command. "Once he's hit me and Nora will charge in taking them from surprise."

"Alright, I draw my bow and loose an arrow toward the bandit near the hostage." Pyrrha told to Ren. She already had the dice on her hand.

"Alright roll." The dices were thrown and all parties looked. To her dismay, Pyrrha gave a shocked looked on what had resulted.

**D20: 1**

"Wow...Critical fail." Ren's voice was stoic trying hide the slight surprise on his face. "Roll a ten-sided dice for me Pyrrha."

She frowned as she rolled to see what would come to her. She let threw the dice.

**D10: 6**

Ren looked at his sheet's concerning what would befall on to the unfortunate adventurer. Luckily for her nothing.

However someone else paid the price.

_As the party readies to save the hostages, the young rogue eager to test her marksmanship, readied her bow and aimed. She calmed her breath and steadied her focus aiming at the bandit furthest from the group. At the cleric's signal did she fire her arrow cutting fiercely into the air. However fate is a cruel mistress. A strong wind blows over the arrow, drastically changing its trajectory. No longer was the arrow heading towards the bandit but, to the boy._

_* FFFFFFFFF SHICK*_

_The young boy screamed loudly as his eyes were widen by the pain. The arrow hit him directly in the chest. He would have pulled on the arrow if it weren't for his hands tied up. He looked up on to the sky, tears on his face, asking for the pain to stop. After a few moments of violent moving did the boy lay motionless. The mother, merchants, and the bandits looked at horror at what had happened._

_"MY SON!" Did the mother cried out._

Back in reality Jaune and Pyrrha were shocked. Pyrrha especially as she felt the stinging blow of taking a helpless child's life.

"I-I didn't mean too..." She looked at Jaune hoping her feelings would convey her guilt.

"I know this is a game but, man I never asked for his." Jaune said back.

"The child is still alive. You can still save him." Ren commented. "Luckily for you the surprise attack was so 'surprising' that the bandits are still stunned on the spectacle on what you caused."

"M-me and Nora charge forward." Jaune said determined to save the child. "Hastily on horseback."

Ren soon grabbed a folder and placed it in front of him. With a serious look in his eyes as he stared at his foes. He said what all great BM's say at the start of the battle.

"Roll for Initiative."

* * *

_After the arrow downed the young child the captors were still taken back. They would soon see that a dying child's life were the least of their worries. Out from the forest emerged two horses which they not took too kindly. On one horse was a young man with an iron mace on one hand and a shield on the other who charged towards them with a righteous fury. Next to the zealous cleric was one that was riding the terrifying heavy war horse. If the battle crazed dreadnaught was not to strike fear to the any of the bandits it was because the rider proved more horrid. The wizard was riding on the crazed horse not holding the reign but his arms posing on his sides gloriously charging to the battlefield. The man who the bandit's were later to identify as Zoktor for he rode into battle with his chest bare naked that had a tattooed inscription..._

Ren took a moment to stop his monologue and gave once again another grieving sigh. 'I really got to check these character sheets before hand.'

_On his chest were the words " God does not judge you. Zoktor Does." The battle would soon look fierce and unforgiving for both adventurers and bandits. Once Jaune was close enough he bravely leaped out of his horse and body slammed one of the closer bandits. His reflex proved worthy for he saved himself from dislocating anything of value. Pyrrha later would advanced on foot leaving her horse behind fearing for collateral damage. She provided vital cover fire as she peppered arrows towards the bandit close to the hostages until he decided to run and take cover behind a caravan yelling profanity while doing so. Then there was Zoktor..._

_"Fight me yah dead man. You may be buff and terrifying but I be a whole more bloodthirsty." The unharmed bandit said while licking his lips in anticipation for battle._

_Zoktor just looked at him silently and unmounted._

_"Eh that's more like it yah bastard. You shall rue the day you messed with the Burning Bridge Brigands."_

_Zoktor stared at him with his cold piercing eyes, not even identifying the vulgar bandit as a threat. Instead he smacked the butt of his warhorse ordering him to step forward where it happily neighed approaching the marauder._

"Are you serious Nora." Ren said towards the lovable ginger who at the moment was eating away every nerve in his body.

"Zoktor doesn't recognize the weak. If the bandit wants to fight me, he must first defeat my horse." Nora said defiantly.

A few dice rolls later...

_" A horse to do your battle? Yah ninny I'll kill you and your damn pony." _

_The bandit charged head strong towards the mare who remained unflinching. In fact it was eager. The war horse did not even move a hair when the looter threw down its crude axe towards the horse. The lump of metal met with flesh but, unfortunately for the attacker the blow was too shallow. The dreadnaught neighed in a mocking fashion looking back at the his small wound. The thief spilled his blood, now it was his turn to bleed. The war horse let out a blood cringing noise as it lifts its two colossal front legs up. The bandit now regretting his action turned his back to flee but, it was too late. The horse with all his collective might lunged his two hooves towards the back of his attacker. It morbidly connected. Sounds of broken bones and screams of agony were heard even by the other bandits who were taken back. The attack proved too much and the bandit was bloodied and downed. Showing discipline the horse stopped his assault and looked back at his master._

Nora looked back at Ren. She slide her thumb slowly across her neck indicating what she wanted to be done. A 18 plus some modifier added with bloodied and immobile target resulted in...

_"I've taught you better. Finish him." Zoktor commanded his horse in which he neighed obediently._

_It friskily galloped on to the attacker's side who was trying his bet to crawl away, tears in his eyes. He turned to see the horses figure hovering next to him as the sun was catching on his eyes. The man no longer attempted to run away. A life of robbing and pillaging shortly ended when its daunting hooves gave the coup de grace on the poor man. A crunching sound from the skull was an indication that the man would no longer pose a threat. Zoktor satisfied walked towards his horse and gave him a sugar cube and congratulated him on a job well done. Then he would spectate on how the cleric was fairing._

"Nora." Jaune said slowly.

"Yes fearless leader?" Nora quipped back.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Jaune finished while Pyrrha also nodded her head on the suggestion.

"Okie Dokie!" She brightly smiled.

"Alright Jaune it's your turn."

Jaune, prayers whispered under his breath, grabbed the dice and rolled...

_While successfully body slamming the bandit he was barely phased by the sudden attack. In fact he seemed angrier. Watching his comrade die, by a horse no less. The brigand decided that they would have to pay dearly. His decision would be that the cleric would be his first victim for his axe. The man disregarded his defense, instead prompting to dual wield two axes now instead of one and came for a flurry of attacks. Jaune was struck harshly by the first attack but by a hair's breath was able to avoid the second. Jaune steadied his shield and attacked but swung to widely causing him to miss him. The man laughed at the cleric's attempt to down him._

_"What's wrong yah pansy boy. Can't hold a weapon properly?" Mocked the highway bandit._

"Oh hell no." Jaune retorted back to Ren who voiced the insult. "I'd like to do a full attack."

"Roll."

Jaune blew on the dice for luck and hoped for the best.

**D20: 15**

With the added bonus of 1 it was 16 all together. Against the armor class of 14 Jaune's mettle proved itself.

_Taken by the insult Jaune looked at the man eyes brimming with fervent righteousness._

"REPENT!" Jaune yelled at him. A warning of sorts.

"_FUCK OFF AND DIE YAH PIECE OF SHIT!"_ _He roared back._

_Jaune has given him a choice but, it seemed he would not sway to a honest life. He whispered words of forgiveness to his god for he would attack to take a life. He gripped the mace firmly in his hand, remembering all the training he endured for times of peril. Target in his mind and vision he swung with all his might downward towards the bandit, yelling a menacing shout. The bandit challenged his swing by blocking with both axes but his actions would cost him dearly. Jaune's iron mace, fueled with divine power and anger, made little work of the axes as the shafts broke through. Unfazed and unyielding, Jaune's weapon bashed through the bandit's head who unluckily wore no protective headgear aside an animal's pelt. The man gave a gurgling sound as the impact connected and fell to the ground. Bloodied and barely conscious, he watched as his vision slowly fade into darkness._

"_F-forgive me mother...It seems like you'll be spending your birthday alone this year." The bandits final words before his breath ceased._

"Cool Jaune that was your first kill!" Ren said happily.

"Man...I don't know about you guys but, I feel like a monster." Jaune felt no joy in his victory. His baptism in Behemoth and Bastion was complete.

"Alright Pyrrha you got the last guy, what would you like to do?" Ren said while feeling that he should have added more bandits. Maybe on the next campaign.

_Pyrrha in reality had a easy time with the last bandit. After witnessing his two companions die by a muscle man's horse and a war-mongering cleric he was certain the he stood no chance. The female rogue quickly made it to the hostages. While still keeping a hawk's eye on the cowering bandit. Her job was to rescue the hostages but, she had her own agenda as well._

"Are the other adventurer's watching me?" She said plainly trying not to entice any suspicion.

"No they're still quite distracted." Ren said back. She cracked the slightest smile as she ripped a piece of paper and scribbled a few words down and handed it Ren who promptly read it seconds later.

**[While untying the hostages I'd like to pickpocket all of them.]**

"Gutsy. I like your style." He said smiling back, liking her take on playing the character well.

"What about my style?!" Nora said pouting.

"Your style is like cancer in which one day will drive me to an early grave." Ren said flatly. Nora eye's soon swelled almost bursting to tears.

"..."

"..."

"Fine if you stop that I'll cook you pancakes tomorrow and nuzzle with you on the couch."

"HOT DAMN THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She quickly reverted back to normal Nora.

Before Ren got even further sidetracked by distractions he wrote a reply back and handed it back to the red headed rogue.

**[ Roll for each hostage you wish to steal from. ]**

Pyrrha borrowed four more twenty-sided dices from Ren, which peaked an interest look from Jaune and Nora who had no clue what she was doing, and rolled her action.

**D20:  
15  
14  
17  
17  
19**

Along with a +5 sleigh of hand bonus from the skill list Pyrrha folded her arms and smiled triumphantly. Ren gave a small whistle on how impressed her rolls were considering she shot a child by accident. While the hostages were tied and under a stressful environment factored in to even further Pyrrha's cause it was best to assume she had succeeded. Nora and Jaune nodded in approval of the rolls despite not knowing its devious intentions.

Ren jotted down a few things on a piece of paper and handed it Pyrrha.

_The ever opportunistic rogue found her situation beneficial for her sticky fingers. She quickly made her way towards the three merchants, untying them while quickly frisking them of any goods before they knew any better. She then made her way towards the mother and the unconscious boy. With her nimble fingers she did the same magic as she did with the merchants. Even a dying boy was no deterrent for her greedy nature as she quickly went through his pockets before carrying him to his mother. She ordered the 5 to stand back to until the battle has finally ended. As the frightened former captives fled to safer ground Pyrrha quickly inspected her haul._

_100 gold_

_1 ruby ring (compliments from one of the merchants)_

_1 ceremonial hair pin_

_1 small flask on what smelled like aged wine._

_Satisfied she quickly came back to focus on the last bandit who was still cowering behind the caravan. Injured from the arrows the bandit decided not to flee as they saw no point against horseback._

_"I gotta avenge them. I got to avenge them." He chanted watching the 3 slowly make their way towards him. He was watching his life slowly nearing its end._

"Alright I'll go in first as I got the highest armor. Pyrrha you provide-" Jaune was interrupted.

"Wait! What does he look like?" Nora asked to Ren who was taken back with her odd question.

"Uhhh...thuggish, bleeding, and human?" Ren answered back skeptically.

"Ugh really?" Nora felt displeased. "Fine it'll do."

"COME OUT I WON'T HARM YOU." Nora started role playing with her adventurer's voice. Ren looked back surprised but quickly followed up.

_"I SAW YOU KILL MY FRIEND! YOU MAY NOT HARM ME BUT YOUR HORSE WILL." The brigand screamed back._

"ZOKTOR IS AN IMPATIENT WIZARD. IF YOU DON'T COME OUT NOW, I WILL SICK HIM TOO YOU." Nora soon grabbed her twenty-sided dice. "Rolling for intimidation."

**D20: 16**

With +2 intimidation on her skill list the low level bandit stood no chance.

_"Alright alright. I surrender please do not kill me." He begged._

"Zoktor will not kill you. Instead you will be his best friend and do his bidding." Nora said smiling.

"Say what?" Ren said back dumbfounded. Jaune and Pyrrha were even amused by this.

"Yes Zoktor needs a best friend for his journey. You be Zoktor's best friend."

"Alright Nora I gotta stop you somewhere...you don't have leadership nor have an ever lasting spell to control him for a long period of time." Ren said putting his foot down. "I won't let you have this."

Once again the waterworks soon made themselves present on Nora's face. "BUT RENNNNN! I'M SOOOOOOO LONELY. YOU'RE THERE BEHIND YOUR STACKS OF PAPERS WHILE JAUNE AND PYRRHA ARE TRAVELING TOGETHER, SAVING PRINCESSES, AND MAKING MEMORIES."

Before Ren can even rebuttal.

"I-I just wanted to be in an adventure with you..." Nora said meekly.

A moment of silent fell on everyone. Her words were so innocent and heart touching it made Jaune and Pyrrha 'awww' mentally.

Ren stood up from his chair and slowly headed for the door as everyone's eyes watched at Ren for a response. The green clothed man silently closed the door behind him as he stepped out.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG ! #! #! !#$%^ WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO ! %$&*^! #! #! BY THE GODS I WILL 1! #%#! #! $% #$ AARRRRRRRGGGGG!"

A few seconds later there were a few heavy breathing to catch his breath. More seconds later he quietly entered back in more calm and serene state.

"Got it all out of your system?" Jaune voiced to his teammate.

"My head feels a lot lighter."

"Why don't we take a break for a few minutes, I'll order some pizza." Pyrrha suggested in which everyone agreed.

**-Thirty minutes, pizza, and a few apologetic hugs from Nora later.-**

"Alright Nora he surrenders and becomes your best friend despite your party murdering his friends and comrades." Ren said returning to his seat. Nora squealed in delight.

Saying back with her role playing voice. "From now on you shall be Lie Ren and together we shall have amazing adventures and stuff."

Pyrrha and Jaune looked at Nora and then to Ren to see his reaction.

"Oh joy... Alright continuing on. Everyone gets a level except for Nora. Instead the her horse gets a level." The BM said. Everyone was excited, even Nora.

_The battle soon settled after the last bandit turned himself over. Jaune quickly aided the dying boy and mended his wounds with his newly acquired heal minor wounds. No longer in danger the merchants and family thank the adventurers and headed away. However the adventurers couldn't rest yet as they still had to rescue the princess. So they rode. With the newly reformed bandit...amply named Lie Ren riding with Zoktor leading them through the vast landscape as he was well knowledgeable of the geography they were finally able to reach the Sorceress Tower without any dilemma.  
_

_The party dismounts except Zoktor (sigh)...upon the giant granite door upon them. With several strength checks later they were finally able to open the door, ready to face the dangers ahead of them._

* * *

It was Saturday and this week was Yang's turn to do grocery shopping.

Spending an hour on a grocery store was not the best time she could be spending her weekend. Thankfully her reliable partner Blake had nothing better to do and tagged along to help.

"Did you buy some tuna?" Blake said non nonchalantly while her bow fidgeted in anticipation.

"Yeah yeah...but man I never realized this but we eat a lot." Yang pointed out.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

To prove her point she took out her scroll with contained the grocery list and with her finger started flicking down the screen for it to scroll down. Still scrolling down. Even more scrolling down. It took almost a minute for the list to finally reach the bottom.

"Stop being melodramatic...We're growing girls after all."

"Most of these are sugar based junk fo-" Yang soon felt a buzzing on her scroll. "Hold up I got a text. Oh it's from my baby sis"

**[Sender: Ruby Rose- The Cutest]**  
**[Subject: OMGCOMEBACK]**  
**[ Yaaaannggg come back. You and Blake please come back quickly. Me and Weiss are so freaking out right now. We were watching a movie back in our dorm room then all of the sudden the loudest and most angriest screams we've ever heard was outside of the halls. When we went to look there was no one there! Please come back...and bring me a cookie along the way.]**

Yang and Blake read the message and looked back at each other with the same expression.

"What the fuck."


End file.
